metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryyo
Bryyo is a planet Samus Aran visits in her gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The planet is divided up into five sections. *A temple area that Samus first lands on. *A volcanic area that Samus goes to to get rid of the 1st Generator. *A jungle area that Samus goes to to get rid of the 2nd Generator. *A underground corrupted area where Samus battles a corrupted golem and destroys the Leviathan. *A frozen temple that she teleports to. Fuel Gel is commonly found on this planet. Thus, some of the inhabitants are resistent to it, and some even thrive on it. Its sentient inhabitants were known simply as the Reptilicus, who by the time of Metroid Prime 3 have become savage predators due to their massive war that ravaged the planet. Rundas was originally sent here, but he was corrupted by Dark Samus and lost contact with the Galactic Federation. Samus then went to Bryyo and killed Rundas. History The Golden Age Bryyo was once a peaceful planet which according to the lore concerning the planet, was once a paradise in a time know as the age of gold. During this time, the inhabitants of Bryyo launched their first ship into the starts, heralding the rise of science upon the world. It was through these ships that the inhabitants of Bryyo made contact with many other races, including the Chozo, the Luminoth and the Vlla. Through this contact, these races traded knowledge with the inhabitants and many wonders of science we born. From this, the seeds of division were planted as the population was split between those who honored science for the wonders it provided who became know as the Lords of Science, and those who mourned the old traditions who became known as the Primals. The Age of Schism The progress of those who followed the path of science forged on, ignoring the concerns of the Primal traditions. During this time, the Chozo warned the inhabitants of Bryyo to seek a balance between the old and new ways. However, these warning were not heeded as Sfimas the first Lord of Science denounced the Primals in the center of the Royal City which sparked war between those who followed science, and those who followed the old ways. This global conflict resulted in most of the landscape of Bryyo becoming uninhabitable. The Lords of Science unleashed technological horrors (such as the Mogenars) and in turn, the Primals cursed the Lord of Science with the darkest of the ancient powers. The other races who befriended the inhabitants tried to find a way to end the conflict, but all of there attempts were in vain. The resulting devastation the war wrought, caused the Lords of Science to run out of resources to power their creations. This caused the war to eventually, result in victory for the Primals, albeit a hollow one. The Struggle of the Exiles Bryyo had become a wasteland, with only a small region remaining habitable. The Lords of Science exiled themselves to the polluted wastelands, regretting not following the warnings of the Chozo. Together, they discovered that the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo would eventually consume the planet, and thus using the last of their resources, absorbed the toxins and pollution of the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo at the cost of leaving one side of the planet, eternally scorched by the sun, and the other in the icy grasp of darkness. This act became the undoing of the Lords of Science, whose decontamination equipment drew the Primals to their hiding places in the wastelands and slew them. The Decline Bryyo continued to decline, only one Lord of Science survived the initial genocide. The remaining Primals slipped into barbarism as they turned upon each other and became savage predator beasts. This remaining Lord of Science had befriended a female Primal prophet who foretold of a starborn death coming to Bryyo. However, disaster struck them as his supply of Fuel Gel exploded, alerting the Primal bands to his position. Although their eventual fate is unknown it is likely they were both killed by a Primal war band. Recent History This ends the recorded history of Bryyo until ten years before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption occur where the planet was discovered by the Galactic Federation who began to utilize the fuel gel resources of the planet. This trait did not go unnoticed by the Space Pirates and Dark Samus, who (during the events of Metroid Prime 3) proceeded to crash a Leviathan into the world to both cripple the Galactic Federation's fuel gel supply and to spread Phazon corruption further throughout the cosmos. In response, the Galatic Federation sent the Bounty Hunter Rundas to investigate and combat the Space Pirate forces. However, eventually Rundas succumbed to phazon corruption and lost contact with the Federation. This prompted the Federation to send Samus Aran to the planet where she proceeded to defeat Rundas and destroy the Leviathan embedded into the crust planet. Geography According to GF data records on the planet, only 4% of the surface of Bryyo is habitable. Due to the planet's alignment 48% of the planet is shrouded in permanent night, where the other 48% is perpetually exposed to the sun. This is likely as a result of last ditch efforts by the Lords of Science to preserve the remaining, habitable areas of their planet after the planetary war that occurred during the age of schism. That being said, the habitable portion of Bryyo is a diverse land with rocky cliffs, thorn filled jungles, volcanic mountains as well a polar region. In addition to this, the substance known as Fuel Gel is found in abundance on the planet, mostly richly in the volcanic areas. Many ancient temples and abandoned facilities scour the land, relics of Bryyo's tragic history. Major Upgrades *Grapple Swing *Ice Missile *Ship Missile *Hyper Ball Bosses *Rundas *Korakk Beast *Mogenar Category:Planets